


Just A Cold

by ShyBeanLizzy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Carlos takes care of her, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Jill is sick, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, They have feelings for each other, Valeveira, mentions of selfharm, post RE3R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBeanLizzy/pseuds/ShyBeanLizzy
Summary: She could feel how Carlos looked at her and she already heard him scolding her for being like that even though he wasn’t. Jill took a deep breath and turned around slowly so that she could lean against said counter, “Something wrong?” she asked him, ignoring her runny nose and her shaking legs. Carlos shook his head, “I know what you’re capable of Supercop… But, in my opinion, you should rest. You need to get back on your feet before you can bring Umbrella down. You have a fever… probably a flu… Come on now…” He was right but in that moment she really hated to admit it.There was one thing Jill didn't need to be: sick. So it was probably a good thing that Carlos was still with her, right?
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Just A Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Resident Evil fanfic. I hope you guys like it. If not that's also okay. But please don't hit me if you don't like it. Constructive criticism is also welcomed. Enjoy :)

Jill sat on the bed with a thermometer in her mouth as she glared at Carlos with glassy eyes but it didn’t seem like it bothered him that much. In fact he was glaring back at her. The tension was almost visible but the sound of the thermometer broke it. Her blue eyes were following his movement as he took the thermometer out of her mouth.

“ 103,1 °F… You’re sick Jill… you should stay in bed…” he said as he got up. He looked at her concerned and tried to convince her with it but Jill ignored it. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, “It’s just a cold… I can live with that. It’s not the first time that I am sick…” She got up on her feet, her legs barely holding her as she walked past him, swaying slightly. It was not a big deal, it was just a cold and nothing too bad. Jill made her way into the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. She placed her hands on the kitchen counter to steady herself. Dizziness washed over her, making her grip on the counter even harder, “Fuck…” She could feel how Carlos looked at her and she already heard him scolding her for being like that even though he wasn’t. Jill took a deep breath and turned around slowly so that she could lean against said counter, “Something wrong?” she asked him, ignoring her runny nose and her shaking legs. Carlos shook his head, “I know what you’re capable of Supercop… But, in my opinion, you should rest. You need to get back on your feet before you can bring Umbrella down. You have a fever… probably a flu… Come on now…” He was right but in that moment she really hated to admit it. With a last silent protest she pushed herself away from the kitchen counter, “You know how I drink my coffee…” she said as she got back under the blanket.

“Black… I know Supercop…” he said, looking after her as he sighed again quietly. He looked at the open bedroom door, shaking his head slightly as he got her cup of coffee, “Do you want a toast or something like that? You should eat something, you know?” Carlos asked, waiting for her to answer him but there was silence.

“Is she pissed now?” he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the bedroom to find Jill asleep, snoring slightly. Carlos sat down on the bed next to the sleeping female and pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear like she usually wore it, smiling softly, “Sleep is good for you Jill… you really need it…” He got up again and left the bedroom, letting her rest, “Looks like that’s my coffee now…” He said as walked back into the kitchen, got himself her coffee and sat down at the table, taking a sip of coffee and stared at the clock on the wall in front of him.

When she told him that they should move in together, he thought she was joking but, in fact, she was dead serious. They got themselves a small apartment in a small town and it was just a matter of time when she decided that they should part. He didn’t want to think about it but he knew better than to hold on to his hopes. It sounded childish to him when he thought about saying that out loud. Carlos bid down on his bottom lip, his chocolate colored eyes moving away from the clock, holding their gaze to the, still wide open, bedroom door on the other side, “Perhaps she feels the same way about it…” he wondered but he shook his head in the same moment. Of course she didn’t. Or did she? They shared the same bed after all. But even that had just the purpose to stop the nightmares they had. They still had nightmares of what happened in Raccoon City but not so frequently anymore. He usually woke up with a look on her back, on rare occasions she was cuddled up against his side. They did cuddle a lot to comfort each other and to calm each other down, especially during the nights after waking up from those realistic nightmares. He could remember one night in particular, where he found her in the bathroom, sitting underneath the shower, her clothes wet from the water pouring down on her, her wrists bloody. He knew that she didn’t try to kill herself because she assured him of that the morning after. All she wanted was to feel the pain in her chest physically. Even when he looked back at that night, it still broke his heart into pieces. Jill, who was so strong, defeated the Nemesis by herself, was small and vulnerable.

“I guess everyone has those moments…” he said to himself as he took another sip of coffee and looked at the cup in disgust, “It’s already cold… Cold coffee really tastes awful…” He poured the rest into the sink and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, turning the lights on right after that. He wanted to care for Jill and help her to get back on her feet again, “Time to prepare a bath for her…” the young man said as he waited for the water to get warm so he could put the plug into the bathtub. He also looked for a bubble bath for her, “A bubble bath won’t help her to get rid of the her cold, flu, fever… whatever...But I don’t want to leave her alone in here and I’m respectful…” Carlos concluded as he poured some of it into the water, “She probably wants me to leave the bathroom anyway but I need to make sure she doesn’t drown if she falls asleep in there… How do I do that then?” He rubbed his face in frustration. Why was this so difficult? He turned the water off and went back to the bedroom to see if she was awake.

To his surprise she was awake. A hand over her throat, her expression telling him that she was in pain. Jill looked at him with her glassy eyes, trying to stay awake, “Could you get me a glass of water?” she asked him hoarsely. Her expression changed again after that. Her throat was sore, her head felt like it was exploding anytime soon and she felt hot and cold at same time. She expected him to scold her but instead he sat down next to her, smiling, “I get you a glass of water and then you take a bath. I already prepared it for you.” he said, petting her head. Jill immediately felt warm. She didn’t know if it was from being sick or from her being surprised from his small gesture. Jill laid down again, pulling up the blanket under her nose, “Okay… Thank you Carlos…” She saw the small smile on his face as he got up again and left the room. She grabs some paper handkerchiefs to blow her nose, “Guess it really is more than a cold…” She got up slowly and stumbled towards the trash bin next to the desk. She leans against the wall, feeling dizzy, her head spinning as her legs gave in, “Carlos!” She really thought she hit the ground but to her surprise, Carlos was already there to catch her. But he had to let the glass of water fall to the ground, “Easy Jill… Don’t overdo it… You have to be careful…” Jill looked at him but the dizziness took over again, her head fell to the side and against his shoulder, “Sorry…” She didn’t even protest as he picked her up bridal style. Normally she would have struggled against it but in that moment she didn’t have the strength to do that.

“How about you take a bath now, hm?” he asked her as he carefully carried her to the bathroom. Jill nodded in agreement, totally numb to her surroundings, “Can you stay in the bathroom?” She looked at him confused as he stopped walking, “Carlos?” But as soon as her eyes met his, he started to walk again, “If you want me to do that, I’ll stay and look after you.” Jill smiled weakly at him as he placed her on the toilet. She started slowly to undress herself as she noticed that he turned away from her. It made her smile, knowing that he respected her privacy.

“Should… should I help you to get into the bathtub?” Carlos asked her. She could hear the nervousness in his voice. The young woman sneezed barely audible as she turned her head slowly towards him, “Yes please...” She noticed how he tensed up but turned around slowly. Carlos carefully helped her up and led her to the bathtub, helping her to get inside. Jill sighed in relief as she laid back, “That feels good… Thank you Carlos…” she looked over at him and noticed him looking away, “Carlos?”

“Hm?”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m alright… I’m just respecting your privacy…”

Jill blinked a few times, regretting it because the light was burning in her eyes, before she actually got what he meant. She smiled weakly as she closed her eyes, almost falling asleep again but her own snoring kept her awake so she decided to take a look at him again.

Carlos didn’t notice her staring at him. He was trying hard not to stare at her. He knew better than to stare at another person, especially when said person was a naked woman in a bathtub. Instead, he stared at his hands, noticing how calloused and scarred they actually were. With a quiet sigh he leaned back, finally noticing Jill’s eyes on him, “Jill? Are you okay?” He noticed that little jump before she nodded slowly. Her eyes were glassy, her skin almost as pale as he found her infected with the T-Virus and the bags under her eyes made her look like she hadn’t had any sleep in the last two months.

“You can look at me… It doesn’t bother me…”

Carlos stared at her like she was a ghost. She didn’t stutter and her eyes tried hard to stay focused on him. He scooted closer to the tub, petting her head again but this time she pulled away, “Not now please…” she mumbled, looking away from him. There was a big question mark over his head until he finally understood. She liked it but she had to feel like it, “Sometimes you really remind me of a cat… It’s okay to pet you but you have to be okay with it.” He grinned at her but much to his surprised she splashed some water into his face, “Shut up…” Totally confused about the sudden mood change he raised his hands in defense, “Alright! I take it back Supercop… I take it back.” And suddenly there was an awkward silence between them.

Jill was sinking deeper into the tub, her eyes were closing slowly, falling asleep. But before she could drift away into her dream world, Carlos pulled her up, “Don’t fall asleep in the tub! Goddammit Jill you-” but she ignored the rest he tried to tell her. Her throat was sore and hurting and her fever seemed like it went up again.

“Could you please get me some fresh clothes and help me out?” she asked quietly, trying to be easy on her hurting throat. But her words still reached him. Carlos got up and left the bathroom, leaving her alone for a bit. Jill sat up and pulled the plug, her body weak from being sick made it feel like it was stuck harder than it actually was. She didn’t notice Carlos coming back who decided to help her. She looked up at him, immediately feeling dizzy and almost falling back if the young man who lived with her didn’t have a hand on her back, “Careful Jill…” he reminded her as helped her out of the tub, his eyes avoiding to look at her naked body and helped her to dry herself off. He waited for her to get dressed, his back facing her. When she was done he carefully picked her up instead of helping her walk, “Back to the bed?” The female in his arms shook her head, “Just set me down on the couch… I don’t want to go back into the bedroom…” she whispered, leaning her head against his chest. Jill listened to his heartbeat and noticed that it was beating faster than it probably did and instead of asking him, she pretended that she didn’t notice it. The slight movement of him walking towards the couch made her fall asleep again.

When she woke up a few hours later, she noticed her throat hurting even more then before, the dimmed light in the room burned in her eyes and she could barely breath but she heard someone in the kitchen. She sat up slowly and looked around to see if she could find Carlos but it didn’t seem like anyone was around. Jill was about to call his name once again but this time she stopped herself. Relying on him wasn’t bad but she was still an independent woman. So instead of calling him, she got up herself and made her way to the kitchen which was a big mistake. Due to her fever, her legs weren’t able to remain stable underneath her. The result of her attempt of doing something on her own in her current state failed and without a chance to get a hold of something, she fell, “Fuck!” she shouted angrily, regretting it as her throat reminded her of being sore by letting her feel the pain. There were fast footsteps coming towards her and it was no other than Carlos who was immediately at her side, “Jill! What the hell? Did you hurt yourself? Why didn’t you say something?” the young man asked her, worried that she got hurt. He looked at her and it dawned on him. Carlos sighed quietly, shaking his head, “I know you want to do things yourself Jill but-”

“But what? Just because I’m sick doesn’t mean I can’t do things on my own!” she barked back, barely able to ignore her hurting throat. Carlos stared at her in disbelief, “Are you shitting me? You can’t even walk on your own right now! I know you don’t like to rely on me that much but please let me take care of you until you feel better again. I already got medicine for you while you were sleeping… After your nap in the bedroom you were accepting my help and now you try to push it away like you did after we took a look on your temperature. Did I do something wrong?” his voice sounded more desperate than angry and it confused Jill. She looked away again, her pride was getting the best of her but he was right. She pushed his help away again. Her blue eyes shot to the other side again to meet his and what she saw, made her blood running cold.

Carlos looked at her desperately, like he was trying to find an answer to his question. She held her breath before she actually found her voice again, “You didn’t do anything wrong… But every time I got sick I had to take care of myself. Maybe Chris or Brad came by to check if everything was alright. Nobody took care of me like you do right now… It’s strange…” Carlos was about to say something but Jill decided to lay down on the floor, “It’s cold… Cold is good…” she whispered, closing her eyes. She was about to fall asleep but the young man in front of her decided that it was better for her to lay down on the couch. Jill protested silently, trying to get down. Carlos on the other hand ignored her attempts and set her down on the couch again, “Do you need something?”

He was looking at her, waiting for an answer and she knew it. She leaned back and tried to focus, “Just a cup of tea please…” she mumbled and the growling of her stomach betrayed her. She looked at him and all he did was chuckling, “Don’t worry… I’m going to cook something.” And as soon as he was gone, she laid down on the couch again, closing her eyes. She opened them as something cold came in contact with her forehead. Carlos smiled at her as he placed a wet towel on her forehead, “Don’t mind me… Try to sleep. I’ll wake you up as soon as I’m done cooking, okay?” There was no need to tell her twice. As soon as those words left his lips, she had her eyes closed again, snoring slightly.

Carlos smiled softly, making his way back to the kitchen, thinking about something he could cook, “A soup would be the best… I think…” he said to himself and looked back to the couch where Jill was sleeping soundly. Something inside of him told him that he should look after her instead of cooking. He shook his head and got everything he needed for making a soup. Before he started with that, he filled a glass with water, grabbed some pills for Jill and went to place them on the coffee table but his gaze was locked on her face. She seemed to be calm, her snoring was quiet and really made him smile. Carlos petted her head before he went back to the kitchen to cook a soup and prepared her tea.

“NO!”

Carlos was almost done cooking when he heard Jill screaming, followed by her crying. He quickly made his way to the couch and a sobbing Jill. Without hesitation he sat down next to her and hugged her. She didn’t even protest, clinging to him like her life depended on that as she cried into his chest. Carlos rubbed her back, trying to calm her down, “It’s alright Jill… It was just a dream…” He held her close to him, comforting her, telling her that everything was okay. And it worked. It took some time but it really worked. Jill finally calmed down, relaxing as she let him pull her closer towards him, “Sorry…” she whispered silently, still shaking while Carlos was holding her.

“Nothing you need to apologize for Supercop… We get those nightmares… Don’t worry about it, okay? Now… Food is ready. I’m getting you a plate and then you can talk about your dream if you want to…” Carlos said to her as he let go of her, placing a hand on her forehead, “But first we should take your temperature…” The young man got up, took the pot from the stove top and then he grabbed the thermometer. He quickly made his way back to Jill who already opened her mouth so he could put it in. He looked down on his hands, jumping slightly as he felt how she leaned her head against his shoulder. Carlos knew that she was tired but he needed her to stay awake now. He looked at her, noticing her closed eyes but as soon as the thermometer started beeping she opened them again and checked it, “102, 56 °F… Not really a notable change in temperature…”

Carlos takes the thermometer and looks at it, “Well better than nothing at all I guess…” he said and looked at her. Her glassy eyes tried to stay focused on him once again and he knew she had a hard time staying awake. The young man pointed back at the kitchen, “I’ll be right back…” he walked away again, getting her soup plate with the soup he cooked and a cup of tea. With the intention not to spill anything, he set one foot in front of the other. Jill looked over at him, smiling sheepishly, “Can I help you somehow?” she asked him quietly, trying to be easy on her throat. Carlos shook his head, carefully putting the soup plate down on the coffee table and her tea right next to it, “Nope… Everything is fine. I hope you don’t mind chicken soup…” He said and went back into the kitchen to get some soup for himself and two spoons for them, smiling softly as he sat down next to her and gave her a spoon, “I hope you like it…”

They sat together in silence. Neither Jill or Carlos said something. But unlike in the bathroom, it was a pleasant silence, just the TV noises, which he had turned on, were barely audible in the background. When he looked over to Jill he did get the feeling that she liked his cooking. A small smile made its way to his lips as he continued eating his soup in silence with a happy feeling in his gut. Carlos looked at her again when the woman next to him placed the plate back on the coffee table, “There is still soup left. Do you want some?” The smile on his face grew a bit bigger but it faded when she shook her head and took the mug. Jill took a sip of tea and looked at him, “No, thank you… I’m full but it was good. I really liked it.” The smile on her lips didn’t go unnoticed by Carlos. He smiled back at her and finished his soup before he placed the plate on top of the coffee table. He held an arm up, hoping that she would get it. To his surprise she did but instead of telling him no, she scooted closer to him, cuddling with him. The young man smiled and pulled a blanket up to cover them. Jill sneezed quietly and closed her eyes, “Thank you...”


End file.
